-Tea with Roses-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Arthur no era la encarnación de lo romántico, y quizás había sido un error pensar que esa extraña página web le ayudaría. [EngSpa] [#engspaweek2016 - prompt #36]


**N.A.:** _Muero. Esta es mi primera aportación al fandom de APH y me siento muy nerviosa por ello. (¿) Puede parecer tonto, pero es un fandom grandísimo y tengo mucho miedo de no haber sido capaz de captar bien la esencia de los personajes. : ( Soy una dramaqueen, probablemente. Pero bueno, ahí voy, con mi OTP, EngSpa, y dando inicio a mi intento de aportar algo a la #engspaweek2016 , espero que no me peguéis. (¿)_

 **Pairing:** _EngSpa [England x Spain]_

 **Advertencias:** _Relación hombrexhombre, fic participante en la #engspaweek2016. (Basado en el prompt #36)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Axis Power: Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

 ** _-Red Tea-_**

* * *

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

Antonio suspiró frustrado, a sabiendas de que si no expresaba lo que sentía directamente, no llegaría a ninguna parte.

—Que quieres que te diga, Arthur… Cuando me hablaste de una cita, me esperaba otra cosa —Admitió el español, mientras sus ojos verdosos danzaban sobre la mesa que le separaba de su acompañante—. Menos té y más cena romántica, ¿sabes? Algo más rollo gentleman y menos señoras de ochenta aburridas en sus casas.

— _Excuse me_? Creo, y no suelo equivocarme, que te he dicho en innumerables ocasiones que el té no es de "señoras de ochenta años aburridas en sus casas", aprende a apreciarlo —Señaló el de cabello rubio, con su mirada esmeralda fija en el castaño—. Además, son las cinco y media de la tarde, Antonio. ¿A dónde pretendías ir a cenar a estas horas?

—Yo que sé, Arthur. Los ingleses hacéis cosas muy raras, cenáis a la hora de la merienda y conducís del revés, no hay quién os entienda —Murmuró el español, siendo consciente de que en realidad no debería haber esperado ninguna otra cosa que no fuese té de una cita con el rubio a las cinco de la tarde.

—Pues bien que me entendías ayer en la cama, y probablemente sea lo más inglés que vayas a ver en la vida —Contraatacó el de ojos esmeralda, con una sonrisa torcida.

El de piel morena enarcó una ceja. Estaba más que inmunizado a los comentarios mordaces del británico, pero por lo general, cuando estaban en lo que el rubio consideraba la "sagrada hora del té" solía ahorrárselos. Puede que estuviese nervioso y de ahí esa actitud defensiva, pero España era incapaz de encontrar algo estresante en una "cita" que únicamente consistía en tomar el té en un extraño y pomposo local londinense.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Tanteó Antonio, aunque sabía de primera mano que la respuesta no le aportaría nada.

—Nada. ¿Y a ti? Hace media hora que te han traído tu té y ni siquiera lo has probado.

—Sí que lo he probado, para tu información. Pero es que…

—¿Es que…?

Antonio volvió a coger a la pequeña y delicada tacita en su mano, remirándola por vigésima vez, sin estar demasiado seguro sobre qué hacer con el contenido del interior.

—No sé.

Arthur se aguantó las ganas de gritar, porque aquello sería admitir delante de Antonio el hecho de que sí que le pasaba algo. Y el rubio no estaba dispuesto a admitir su nerviosismo, como tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir que había reservado con dos meses de antelación aquella mesa.

— _Bloody hell_ , Antonio. ¿Cómo qué no sabes?

—Pues eso, que no sé.

Y mucho menos reconocería que se había pasado tres cuartos de hora eligiendo un traje adecuado, a pesar de que el castaño probablemente había obviado absolutamente su vestimenta.

—¿Sabes al menos si te gusta o no?

—No estoy seguro, la verdad.

Jamás confesaría que en un intento de ser un poco más romántico, había acabado buscando consejos en una página web de colores extravagantes y comentarios de supuestos expertos seductores. Aunque eso era mejor que pedir consejo a Francis.

—Pero a ti te gustan las rosas, ¿no? Estás todo el día con las jodidas rosas. Es un té de rosas —Insistió Arthur, repentinamente inseguro de que los consejos de ese maldito usuario con tantos números aleatorios y 0 feedback realmente fueran decentes—. Lo lógico es que te guste.

—Sí, me gustan las rosas, Arthur, pero este mejunje no sabe a absolutamente nada. Para esto me bebo agua del grifo, es igual de insípida pero más barata —Acabó por confesar el moreno, dejando definitivamente la tacita sobre su respectivo platillo.

Tocado y hundido, tanto que incluso ignoró el hecho de que Antonio se hubiese referido al té como "mejunje".

Arthur estaba cada vez más seguro de que ser romántico no era lo suyo; había decidido intentarlo porque notaba que quién más se esforzaba por la relación, al menos en el tema de consentir al otro, era generalmente Antonio. Por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, le habría gustado ser él quién sorprendiera al español.

Había decidido seguir las recomendaciones de esa asquerosa página porque suponía que cualquier cosa que procediese de un lugar tan pegajoso era probablemente mejor a cualquier idea de carácter amoroso que él pudiese tener en su retorcida mente. Pensó que había encontrado el plan perfecto cuando leyó un comentario de un usuario que animaba a los demás a "compartir algo muy suyo con su pareja, para así tener un vínculo aún más fuerte y demostrarles cuánto os importan".

Sonaba lo suficientemente romántico y pasional como para satisfacer a Antonio y demostrarle, que, a pesar de no expresarlo con demasiada frecuencia en palabras, Arthur le quería tanto como el español a él. ¿Y qué había más británico que el té? El rubio había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Por ello, y aún sabiendo la aversión natural que el castaño sentía por el líquido, se había propuesto hacer que el español compartiese con él ese momento de tranquilidad y relax que ofrecía la mágica hora del té. Había buscado entre la extensa gama de sabores que existía algo que pudiese satisfacer al de ojos oliva y había creído encontrar lo indicado cuando el té de rosas apareció.

Lamentablemente parecía que las flores de la pasión no despertaban el suficiente interés entre los ciudadanos de Inglaterra, pues tan solo un salón del té en todo Londres —el más caro e inaccesible, aún por encima— servía el dichoso té de rosas. Arthur no se dejó amedrantar por las circunstancias; él era un caballero, y como tal, conseguiría lo que se proponía sin duda alguna.

Lo único que no consideró en su ecuación fue a qué sabría ese té. Simplemente pensó que, estando en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de todo Reino Unido —y teniendo en cuenta que el té siempre sabía bien—, el sabor sería más que aceptable sin importar lo que pidiera. Gran error.

¿Por qué las cosas no le podían salir bien?

—No puede estar tan mal, Antonio. Aquí hacen muy buenos tés.

—Mira, Arthur, sé que para ti los tés son como néctar de los dioses o algo, pero esto no sabe a nada. Pruébalo tú mismo.

Oh, puede que ahí estuviese el quiz de la cuestión. Quizás el problema estaba en el gusto de Antonio, algo que nunca se podía desechar teniendo en cuenta que encontraba "encantador" a Arthur. Puede que el plan del rubio no tuviese ningún fallo, y fuese un agente exterior el que había causado todo este embrollo. Y ese agente exterior tenía nombres y apellidos.

—A ver...

El español le ofreció gustoso la taza al británico, sabiendo que con ello se libraba de tener que tragarse ese potaje extraño para no herir los frágiles sentimientos de su pareja y su orgullo patrio por el dichoso té. Mientras, Arthur tomaba la porcelana con cuidado —no era un fanático de beber los restos de alguien, pero se trataba de Antonio y él era la excepción a todo—, dispuesto a rebatirle al castaño la supuesta insipidez del té.

Se equivocó —para variar—.

Arthur había probado muchos tés a lo largo de su vida. No se trataba de un mero cliché, él realmente disfrutaba de un buen té en cualquier momento. Incluso había pedido a Turquía en algunas ocasiones cierto tipos, sabiendo que el país era un gran productor. Su opinión no era una mera crítica inexperta; el rubio verdaderamente sabía de lo que hablaba.

Y por eso mismo podía decir que sí, que el té de rosas no sabía a nada. No se trataba de Antonio, de su falta de gusto o de su odio irracional; simplemente era un hecho objetivo.

Arthur empezaba a odiar ese maldito local.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió el español.

Y también odiaba tener que admitir que estaba equivocado.

—Digamos que tiene un sabor... Bastante débil.

—Que no sabe a nada, vamos. No hace falta que uses esos eufemismos conmigo, Arthur.

El rubio asintió, sintiendo la repentina y agobiante necesidad de disculparse con Antonio por haberle pedido desplazarse hasta allí para semejante fiasco —aunque sí habían disfrutado de buenos ratos durante el día anterior—, pero el perdón se le atragantaba en la garganta. Arthur nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras —a pesar de que presumía de ser un caballero y tener un nivel de carisma bastante decente—, y a menudo había cosas que se quedaban encerradas en su mente para jamás salir.

Para su suerte, el español se había acostumbrado a saber que pensaba solo con mirarle —lo que muchas veces terminaba en horribles malentendidos, a decir verdad—, y creía entender lo que circulaba por la cabeza del rubio. En realidad no era muy difícil, Arthur no era alguien detallista, y la vena romántica estaba sepultada bajo demasiado cinismo y orgullo, por lo que Antonio sabía que el de ojos esmeralda probablemente había puesto bastante esfuerzo en el intento de cita en el que ahora se encontraban —aunque jamás entendería que se le había pasado por la cabeza al inglés para pensar que habría un té del gusto del ibérico—.

Siendo consciente de esto, Antonio no quería hacerle creer a Arthur que no había valido la pena. Con un poco de suerte, quizás el inglés asumiría el experimento como una victoria y sería un poco más atento con respecto a su relación. Por ello, y armándose de valor, atrajo de nuevo la tacita hacía sus manos.

—¿Sabes? Creo que en realidad no está tan mal... —Comentó el castaño, mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente acercando la taza a su boca.

Arthur observó incrédulo como el español trataba por todos los medios de ingerir el té sin hacer una cara de asco demasiado evidente, para después tratar de sonreír decentemente.

—Uuuh... Sí, creo que hice una crítica precipitada, esto está muy bueno... Casi al nivel del gazpacho. Deberías probarlo de nuevo, quizás estabas sugestionado por lo que había dicho.

—No hace falta qu–

Pero el rubio no pudo terminar la frase. Literalmente no pudo, porque unos labios se habían puesto sobre los suyos. Conocía de memoria la anatomía de Antonio, sin embargo el sabor de los labios del castaño no era el salado que recordaba, si no uno mucho más dulce. Pero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. Nada en Antonio podía disgustarle.

—¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? —Preguntó el castaño, una vez ambos se separaron—. ¿No está tan mal, verdad?

Arthur no pudo evitar una sonrisa, o un intento de ella, ante las ocurrencias de Antonio. Quizás era esa la razón por la que sentía que con él nada salía mal, porque aún cuando todo parecía destinado al desastre el español siempre conseguía sacarle del embrollo regalándole una sonrisa. Le sorprendía ver como habían cambiado las cosas con el tiempo.

—No, la verdad es que sabe muy bien, incluso me gustaría probar un poco más —sugirió el rubio, rozando con sus dedos labios contrarios.

—No voy a ser yo quién te lo niegue, entonces.

* * *

 **N.A. (2):** _Para los que me siguen con otras historias...Mi portátil, con muchos capítulos, se ha muerto, así que trataré de actualizar cuando él vuelva a la vida. :(_


End file.
